The Baby
by rkoedgefan
Summary: Trish Stratus' sister, Kristen is pregnant after having a one night stand. The baby's father doesn't even know about the baby. Will he find out before she gives birth? Characters: Adam Copeland "Edge", Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas "Lita", Matt Hardy, Jay Reso
1. Girl Talk

Present

Kristen and Trish were about to go shopping for some more things for the baby that Kristen was going to have when Amy came over crying. "Amy what's wrong?" asked Trish curiously. "Matt and I had a fight." replied Amy as she wiped her eyes with her hands. What were you and Matt fighting about?" asked Kristen as she handed Amy a kleenex so she could wipe her eyes. "We were fighting about having a baby." replied Amy as she cried harder. "What?" asked Kristen and Trish both at the same time.  
"Matt doesn't want a baby right now and I do." replied Amy who was wiping her face with the kleenex that Kristen handed her a few minutes ago. "Don't get so upset about it Amy, he'll come around and when it's time then you will have a baby." said Trish as she was comforting Amy by hugging her. "You could be in my sister's situation." said Trish as she looked over towards Kristen. "I guess you're right." said Amy as she wiped her tears from her eyes for the last time.

"Kristen does the father know?" asked Amy curiously. "No, I never told him because it was just a one night thing, he had a huge fight with his girlfriend and one thing lead to other." replied Kristen. "What's the guy's name?" asked Amy. "The baby's father is Adam." replied Kristen. "Adam, Adam Copeland?" asked Amy who was shocked that Adam was the baby's father and he doesn't even know about it yet. "I was going to tell him but I figured that Adam and his girlfriend were going to patch things up between them." said Kristen.

"Adam has a right to know about the baby Kristen." said Amy "I know but I'm just afraid that he will just tell me that it can't be his baby because we did it only once together and that was almost nine months ago, plus I haven't seen him since that night." said Kristen.  
"Kristen, he wouldn't say that I know he wouldn't." said Trish "Adam would want to be there for his child because he wouldn't want his child to go through what he did." said Amy. "Adam didn't know his dad at all, do you want your child to grow up not knowing it's father?" asked Amy who was looking at Kristen sympathetically.

"I guess you're right, but I'm scared." replied Kristen as she looked over at Trish who was now sitting on the couch. "I know you're scared but you need to tell him soon." said Amy. "Do you know where he is?" asked Trish curiously looking at Amy. "Yeah, Adam is here in this hotel that we're staying at, he checked in last night." replied Amy as she took Kristen's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to reasure her that telling Adam now is the best and the right thing to do.


	2. Kristen & Adam Meet Again

Amy, Trish and Kristen left Trish and Kristen's hotel room to go down to the lobby.  
When the girls got to the lobby they seen Rob, Jay, Jeff and Adam standing around talking. "Hi girls." said Rob as he looked over towards the girls. "Hey Rob." said the girls. "Hi Trish, Amy and... Kristen, oh my God Kristen is that really you?" asked Adam as he stood there shocked that Kristen was standing there because he hadn't seen her for almost nine months now.

"Yeah it's me." replied Kristen as she began to get nervous. "Wow you look great, I also see you're going to have a baby too." said Adam as he looked Kristen over. "Yeap, Trish can't wait till she's an aunt." said Kristen as she felt like she was going to get sick at any moment. "Who's the father?" asked Rob. Kristen felt very nervous all of a sudden. Kristen couldn't speak because of her being so nervous.

"You ok Kristen?" asked Adam as he took Kristen's hand and squeezed it gently.  
Yeah I think so." replied Kristen as she pulled her hand back from Adam's. "You're not going into labour are you?" asked Jay worried that maybe Kristen was going into labour.  
"No Jay thanks for being concerned though, I'm fine really." replied Kristen.  
"Okay Kristen." said Jay. "So are you going to tell us who the father is?" asked Jeff.  
Kristen just shrugged her shoulders and didn't say anything.

"Do you know who the baby's father is?" asked Adam. Kristen wanted to tell Adam right there that he was the father but was to scared to say it. "Yeah." replied Kristen as she finally found her voice again. "Trish can I talk to you for a second?" asked Jeff.  
"Yeah sure." replied Trish as she and Jeff began to walk away from the group. "Kristen why don't you have a seat here so you can get off your feet for a bit." said Rob as he pointed to the chairs that were behind him.

Kristen went over to the chairs and sat down in one. Amy sat next to her so they could talk while the guys went to the gym to workout. When Jeff and Trish came back they sat down and continued to talk with Kristen and Amy.

"Where did the guys go?" asked Trish. "They went to the gym to workout." replied Amy.  
Trish and Jeff then told each other they loved one another before Jeff left to go and catch up with the guys at the gym.

"So girls what do you want to do now?" asked Amy. "We were going to go shopping earlier before you came over so if you want you can come along with us and go shopping." replied Trish as she stood up. The girls then left to go shopping.


	3. The Secret Almost Comes Out

When Trish, Amy and Kristen got to the mall they went to this baby store that Amy seen.  
"Wow look at all this stuff in here." said Trish. "I know." said Amy excitedly as she grabbed a cute little outfit and held it up to Kristen's stomach. "What are you doing?" asked Trish as she laughed at Amy. "I have no clue." laughed Amy. "No kidding Amy." said Kristen as she laughed also. "Well lets see here, I need a baby swing and some more clothes for the baby." said Kristen as she picked up a cute little dress. "Kristen you know what you're having right or are you just guessing?" asked Amy. "I'm having a little girl." replied Kristen. "Good now we can get girl things instead of outfits that can be for either sex." said Amy as she placed the outfit that she had in her hand still into the cart.

The girls looked around some more for things, when they were done they went to go pay for the things and left to go back to the hotel.

The girls finally made it back to the hotel where they were staying at. "I wonder if the guys are back yet?" asked Amy as she grabbed a bag out of the car. "I don't know." replied Trish as she grabbed a bag too. Kristen grabbed the last bag out of the car, then placed it on the ground beside her and closed the door. Kristen walked to the back of the car to get something out of the trunk. Kristen tried to grab the box that contained the baby swing.

"Let me get it Kristen." said Adam as he came over to the car and helped Kristen.  
"Thanks Adam." said Kristen as she went to grab the bag from the ground and then closed the trunk after Adam got the box out of the trunk. Adam and Kristen walked into the hotel and went up to Kristen's hotel room.

"There you are Kristen." said Amy as she looked up from where she was sitting. "Don't worry I'm here." said Kristen as she laughed. Adam placed the box on to Kristen's bed.  
"Thanks again Adam." said Kristen as she kissed Adam on the cheeck. "No problem Kris." said Adam as he then walked towards the door. "Adam can you help us with the swing?" asked Amy. "Yeah sure." replied Adam as he walked back to Kristen's bed and began opening the box.

Adam helped the girls with the swing, little did Adam know it was really Amy and Trish's way of getting Adam ready for fatherhood. "Gee Adam you look like a father who is excited about having a baby." said Trish laughing. Kristen looked at Trish and shook her head at her. "Why do you say that?" asked Adam who was a little curious. "You didn't give us a chance to help you, you just did it all by yourself and you looked really happy about doing it too." replied Trish.

"Well it was nothing and I like helping you girls out." said Adam.


	4. The Father Of The Baby IsYou

When Adam left to go back to his room for the night, Kristen looked at Trish and gave her shit for almost letting the cat out of the bag. Trish told Kristen that she was sorry and that Kristen needs to tell Adam soon before the baby is born. Kristen told her sister that she will when the time was right.

Amy looked at both girls who were fighting about Kristen telling Adam about the baby.  
When Kristen and Trish were done fighting actually it was more like arguing with one another, Trish told Amy that tomorrow they would go and talk to Matt if she really wanted to. Amy told her that she'll do it tonight when she sees Matt.

The girls talked for hours about nothing in particular when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Kristen got up from the bed, where she was sitting and answered the door, it was Adam.

"Adam what are you doing back?" asked Kristen curiously. "I just wanted to see if you were okay and I also wanted to talk to you if that's alright with you?" replied Adam as he stood in the doorway, talking to Kristen. "Yeah, sure okay." said Kristen as she walked out of the hotel room with Adam.

Kristen and Adam went downstairs to the lobby and sat there for sometime talking to one another. "Kristen who's the father of your baby?" asked Adam again trying to get Kristen to answer him. "Why do you want to know so bad?" asked Kristen who was curious about Adam's reason of knowing who the father was. "I want to know that's all is there something wrong about knowing who the father is?" asked Adam. "Adam I need to tell you something really important and I don't want you to flip out over it." said Kristen as she looked into Adam's eyes. "Okay I promise not to flip out." said Adam as he got closer to Kristen so he could kiss her.

Kristen was stunned by this at first but then she relaxed again. "Adam the father of the baby is...you." said Kristen as she was now finally relieved that she told him but now the next thing was his reaction. "Kristen you're telling me that this baby you're having is mine?" asked Adam who was still shocked from the news that Kristen sprang on him moments earlier. "Yeah, you're going to have a daughter. replied Kristen.

Adam got up and walked in front of her and kneeled down. "This is my baby girl right here, I can't believe it I'm going to be a dad." said Adam as he placed his hand on Kristen's tummy.


	5. One Night Stand

Eight and half months ealier (Kristen thinking back)

One night Trish and Kristen were at a bar sitting talking to one another while having a few drinks each. When Trish was done her drinks she told Kristen that she was going to head back to the hotel room. Kristen told Trish that she'll be there soon as she was done her drinks. Trish and Kristen then told each other goodnight and Trish left for the night.

Later on Adam came into the bar with Jay, they walked towards the bar and ordered a drink each. "Hi guys." said Kristen as she sat at the bar drinking her beer that she had ordered. "Hey Kristen." said Jay. "Hey beautiful." said Adam. "Adam you have a girlfriend remember?" said Jay as he handed Adam his drink. "Fuck her, she had the nerve to screw around on me with her ex boyfriend remember." yelled Adam who was upset about his girlfriend cheating on him with another guy who happened to be her ex boyfriend.

"Well she might have screwed around on you but you're still going out with her." said Jay as he reminded Adam about his girlfriend and him being together still. "I know and stop reminding me Jay." said Adam as he took a sip of his drink. "Okay, sorry man." said Jay as he apologized to Adam for getting him upset. "I'm going to leave her tonight, I have my stuff all packed and I already have my own hotel room so that bitch can do what ever she wants to now." said Adam as he finished his drink. "Jay why don't you go on back to the hotel I'll catch up later." said Adam as he ordered another drink and left to go sit by Kristen. "Okay Adam I'll talk to you later." said Jay as he started to head towards the door. "Bye Kristen." yelled Jay as he was at the door. "Bye Jay." yelled Kristen back to Jay.

"So Kristen what's a beautiful lady like yourself doing at a bar like this all alone?" asked Adam as he sat next to Kristen. "Well my sister, Trish was here but she left about fifteen minutes before you and Jay arrived." replied Kristen. "Are you busy in the next couple of hours?" asked Adam as he finished half of his drink. "No, I'm not actually what do you want to do?" asked Kristen curiously. "Let's go back to my hotel room." replied Adam as he finished the rest of his drink. Adam and Kristen left the bar and head back to the hotel.

When Adam and Kristen got to Adam's hotel room he unlocked the door and picked up Kristen and carried her into the room.Adam placed Kristen on the bed and then he walked back to the door and locked it.


	6. Having His Baby

Adam and Kristen sat on the bed together talking for a while when Adam then leaned over and kissed Kristen. Adam broke the kiss after a second or two. "Adam what are you doing?" asked Kristenas she watched Adam get up from the bed. "I'm getting ready for bed." replied Adam as he took his shirt off.

Adam the removed his pants and walked over to the chair and placed his clothes on it.  
"I'm going to go now so you can get some sleep." said Kristen as she stood up. Adam pulled Kristen close to him and kissed her again.

Adam then started to remove Kristen's clothes, as he continued to kiss her. Kristen was now in her bra and panties only while Adamwas in his boxers only. Adam then laid Kristen down on the bed and got on top of her. Kristen stopped him as soon as he started to place his hand between her legs. "Why did you stop me Kristen?" asked Adam. Adam I'm scared I've never done this before." replied Kristen. "You're virgin?" asked Adam shocked that he was with a girl who was still a virgin."You say it like it's a bad thing." replied Kristen as she pushed Adam off of her. "I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean it, I'll be really gentle please believe me." said Adam as he kissed her again, when Adam kissed Kristen as he took his hand and placed it between her legs again.  
Adam then removed the rest of their clothes and tossed them onto the floor. Kristen and Adam then got under the covers together.

Adam and Kristenhad sex with each other all night long until they both fell asleep together.

The next morning Adam and Kristen got up and got dressed. Kristen then left and that was the last time she seen Adam. Kristen later found out that she was pregnant. Kristen told Trish the whole story and she felt so excited, upset and happy all at the same time. Trish and Kristen never told anyone about the pregnancy not even Adam.

Kristen went back home so she could finish her last term at college while Adam and her sister, Trish went back on the road with the WWE. Kristen always thought of Adam though she only slept with him once but she was falling in love with him and now she was having his baby. Kristen and Trish kept in touch by letters and phone calls while they were seperated from each other.

Trish and Kristen always thought of themselves as best friends as well as sisters.


	7. Kristen's Water Breaks

Present

Trish, Amy and Kristen went out for breakfast around nine o'clock in the morning before they decided to go to the gym to workout for abit. After they were done eating they went to the gym to workout.

At the gym Kristen, Amy and Trish talked while they had their workout. After sometime at the gym the girls decided it was time to shower and head back to the hotel. When the girls went to take their showers after their workout, the guys came into the gym to workout also. When the girls were done their showers they got ready to go back to the hotel.

"Amy look who's here." said Trish as she pointed at the guys. "I wonder if Kristen knows that the guys are here." said Amy as she laughed. "Wonder what?" asked Kristen. "Oh, I was just pointing out to Amy that the guys are here and Amy was wondering if you knew that they were here that's all." replied Trish as she laughed too. "Is that all?" asked Kristen as she rolled her eyes at her sister. When the girls were ready to leave the gym, they waved goodbye to the guys and walked out of the building.

The girls were on their way to grocery store to get some things before they went back to the hotel. Amy noticed that their fuel was getting low so she pulled into a gas station to fill up first before going to the grocery store. When the car was full again Amy paid for the gas and left to go to the grocery store.

While the girls were shopping for some food and snacks, the guys were busy working out still."Hey Rob do you think Adam has a thing for Kristen?" asked Jeff. "I think he does big time it's obvious." replied Rob. "Are you guys talking about Adam?" asked Jay curiously. "Yeah we're talking about Adam and Kristen actually." replied Rob. "Oh what about them?" asked Jay. "We're just talking about Adam having a thing for Kristen." replied Jeff. "Adam does have a thing for Kristen for sure, I know this because Adam and I were talking about her last night." said Jay. "Really?" asked Jeff and Rob at the same time. Jay shook his head yes. Adam was taking a shower while the guys were talking about him so he didn't hear the conversation.

The guys stopped talking when Adam came out of the showers. The guys stopped working out and quickly took a shower.

When the girls were done getting their things at the grocery store, they went and paid for their stuff and left. The girls were finally back on the road again and heading back to the hotel. When the girls were on their way back to the hotel it happened, Kristen's water broke.


	8. I Am The Father

Kristen told Trish and Amy that her water broke, when she told them that they both freaked out. "What do you mean your water broke?" asked Trish as she turned around a bit in her seat so she could see her sister who was sitting behind Amy in the backseat.  
"I know I'm early but I guess the baby wants to come out now and not in two weeks." replied Kristen. "Okay we're going to go to the hospital right now just in case you decide to have the baby right at this second and not in an hours time or so." said Amy as she turned the corner. While the girls were on their way to the hospital to bring Kristen there so she could have her baby, Matt called.

Amy was having a hard time trying to dive and answer her cellphone that she told Trish to answer it for her. Trish told Matt that Amy's driving right at the moment and she couldn't talk and she couldn't stop for a second either to talk to him because they were on their way to the hospital. Matt was curious so he asked why they were on their way to the hospital. Trish told Matt and she told him to tell Adam then she hung up.

Matt was looking for Adam and Jeff because they were the only two who were missing from the group and also Adam had to know about Kristen as soon as possible because Trish told him to tell Adam. When Matt found Adam and Jeff, Matt told Adam about Kristen and he freaked out. "What's wrong with you Adam?" asked Rob.  
"It's Kristen, I need to get to the hospital because Kristen is in labour." replied Adam.  
"God Adam you act like your the father." said Rob. "I am the father." said Adam as he ran out the door and flaged the first cab.

Adam told the cab driver what hospital to go to thanks to Trish who told him what hospital they were at when he called her. Adam arrived to the hospital after ten minutes of being in the cab, he paid the cab driver and ran into the hospital.

Trish and Amy met up with him at the admitting area. "Where is she?" asked Adam. "They took her to get ready and placed her in a room until she's ready to give birth." replied Amy. Amy and Trish told Adam where to go so he could go and see and be with her when she gives birth to his daughter.


	9. At The Hospital

Adam found Kristen's room after about a minute of looking for it. Kristen was laying in the bed resting while she waited to give birth to her baby girl. "Kristen honey are you a wake?" asked Adam as he walked into the room and walked closer to her. Kristen turned her head to see Adam, her baby's father next to her "What are you doing here?" asked Kristen. "Trish told Matt and Matt told me about you and the baby." replied Adam "I know that, I'm talking about you being here in this room with me?" asked Kristen. "What are you talking about sweetie I'm suppose to be here that's what fathers do." said Adam. "Go away." said Kristen as she tried to push Adam away. "Why?" asked Adam as he stood there looking at Kristen with a confused look on his face.  
"Just go away." replied Kristen as she turned her head away from Adam.

Adam started to walk away from Kristen's bed so he can leave when Kristen begged Adam not to go. Adam looked at her and came back and told her that he's not leaving the next time she tells him to. "Honey are you okay?" asked Adam who was concerned of Kristen's condition. "Adam help me." cried Kristen in pain. "Baby what do you want me to do?" asked Adam as he looked at Kristen who was in pain. "Get the nurse." cried Kristen. "Hold on sweetie." said Adam as he ran out of the room to grab a nurse so she could help Kristen.

Adam came back with a nurse who then checked Kristen out, she was only dilated to two centimeters at the time so the nurse asked Kristen if she wanted some drugs to make her more comfortable. Kristen told the nurse that the pain was unbearable and she needed something to take the pain away.

The nurse left and after about five minutes an anesthesiologist came in and gave Kristen an epidural to help take the edge off. Adam asked the guy if it was going to hurt the baby at all, the guy told Adam it wouldn't hurt the baby.

After about twenty minutes Kristen was feeling less pain. "How do you feel now?" asked Adam as he sat beside Kristen's bed in a chair while holding her hand. "I feel better." replied Kristen as she looked at the ceiling. "Let me know if it changes." said Adam as he kissed Kristen's hand. "Adam why don't you go and get something to eat or to drink it could be a while yet before the baby comes." said Kristen. "No sweetie I'm going to stay here the whole entire time." said Adam as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips then another one on her forehead.


	10. Paige Aailyah Copeland

After two hours went by Kristen was starting to get more pains. Adam went to get the nurse so she could check Kristen again. Adam and the nurse came back to Kristen's room. The nurse then asked Adam if Kristen's contractions were on top of one another.  
Adam told the nurse that Kristen's contractions were only four minutes apart. The nurse checked Kristen again and Kristen was now dilated to six centimeters. After another two hours Kristen contractions were two minutes apart so Adam continued to time her contractions until they were a minute apart.

Finally Kristen was ready to give birth to her baby and it only took approximately six hours from the time her water broke till now. Adam got ready while the nurses got Kristen ready for the birth. Adam was with Kristen the whole time when she was in labour till now . After being in the delivery room for an hour Kristen and Adam were proud parents of a baby girl, seven pounds eight ounces.

Adam was so happy to see his little girl that he had to hold her right there and then.  
Kristen was brought back to her room to rest while Adam and the baby spent some time together at the nursery. "You are the most beautiful little girl, just like your mother." said Adam as he rocked his daughter in a rocking chair. Adam left the nursery ten minutes later after his daughter fell asleep.

Kristen was in her room asleep after giving birth to her baby when Trish and Amy came into see her. "Kristen wake up." said Trish as she tapped Kristen's arm gently. Kristen slowly woke up to see Trish and Amy standing in her room next to her bed. "Hey sis, congradulations." said Trish excitedly. "Thanks Trish." said Kristen tiredly because she was still tired from giving birth. "Yeah Kristen she's a real cutie." said Amy as she added her two cents into the conversation. "Thanks Amy." said Kristen. Trish and Amy soon after left Kristen Kristen fell asleep.

Adam came into Kristen's room and sat next to her bed while he watched her sleep there, in her bed peacefully. After an hour went by Kristen woke up and seen Adam sitting in the chair asleep. "Adam, Adam wake up." whispered Kristen softly as she called out to Adam. Kristen called out to Adam again, finally he woke up. "What sweetie?" asked Adam as he was now fully awake. "We still need to come up with a name for the baby." replied Kristen. "It's already done." said Adam. "What do you mean it's already done?" asked Kristen curiously.

"Well you see when you were sleeping, Trish and I were talking and Trish told me what you wanted the baby's name to be, so I named her for us since you were asleep." replied Adam with a smile on his face. "You're telling me that you're fine with Paige Aailyah Stratus?" asked Kristen. "Yes and no." replied Adam. "What do you mean yes and no?" asked Kristen. "Well the first name and the middle name are okay with me but the last name I had a problem with so I changed it to Copeland." replied Adam. "You changed the last name from Stratus to Copeland why?" asked Kristen.

"Why not she's a Copeland and so will you." replied Adam as he kissed Kristen on the lips.


	11. At The Hotel

After a day went by, Kristen was able to be released from the hospital with Paige.  
Adam picked up Kristen and his daughter, Paige at the hospital so he could take them back to the hotel and get their things and leave to go home to Toronto, Canada. Adam helped Kristen into the car after he placed his new born baby girl into her seat. When everyone was there in the car, they took off to the hotel.

At the hotel Trish, Amy, Rob, Jeff, Jay and Matt were in the lobby waiting for Adam, Kristen and Paige to show up. When Adam and Kristen got there with the baby, Trish was the first to run up to Kristen who had a hold of Paige. "Can I please hold my neice?" asked Trish as she held her arms out. "Okay Trish." replied Kristen with a smile on her face. "Adam how does it feel to be a daddy?" asked Jeff as he walked up to Adam and Kristen. "It feelsgreat, I really love her, she's a beautiful baby." replied Adam as he looked over towards Trish who was holding Paige.

Trish handed the baby to Amy who was also dying to hold the baby too. Matt and Amy were standing side by side looking at the baby in Amy's arms. "Matt are you sure you don't want to have a baby of your own?" asked Amy. "I'm thinking about it some more." replied Matt as he smiled at Amy. Kristen was standing beside Jeff and Trish while Adam was walking towards Amy and Matt. "She's really beautiful Adam." said Amy as she handed Adam his daughter. "I know, I love her so much and I'm not going to let anything happen to her." said Adam as he held his daughter very protectively. Amy and Matt stood there and smiled as Adam said that.

Kristen was talking to Trish when Adam came up to them. Adam kissed his daughter's forehead before handing her over to Kristen. Adam stood beside Kristen and his daughter while Jeff, Trish and Kristen were talking. Rob and Jay joined them while Matt and Amy left to go for their lunch date that they had made.

After about twenty minutes everyone left to go and get their things so they could leave and go home for a few days before they all had to meet in New York for the Pay-Per-View.

Adam went to his hotel room first while Kristen and the baby went to her room that she was sharing with her sister, Trish. Kristen placed Paige into her bassinet so she could gather up her things along with some of the things that were Paige's. After Kristen got the stuff together, Adam, Trish and Jeff came into the room where Adam helped Kristen take her stuff along with the baby's stuff out of the room and put it out in the hallway.  
Trish started to pack her stuff and Jeff helped too.

When everything was cleared out of the room they gathered up the stuff and left.


	12. Back In Toronto

Adam and Kristen drove from the airport in Toronto back to Kristen's house.  
When they got to Kristen's house they unpacked the car and brought the it into the house. Adam handed his daughter over to Kristen so he could get busy on putting the crib together. "Adam don't worry about the crib tonight, I'll just put her in the bassinet for tonight and tomorrow we'll put up the crib." said Kristen as she walked over to the car seat and placed Paige in it so she could take the bassinet upstairs into the bedroom.  
"Are you sure?" asked Adam at the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah I'm sure." replied Kristen as she came back to the top of the stairs. "Okay babe." said Adam as he grabbed the car seat with Paige in it and brought her upstairs.

Kristen had the bassinet ready for Paige when Adam came into the room. Kristen took Paige out of her car seat and sat on the bed with Paige so she could feed Paige. Adam went downstairs again to get the rest of the baby's things when Adam came back he noticed Kristen was breast feeding Paige so he left again but Kristen seen him before he had a chance to leave. "Adam why don't you come over here and sit with us on the bed." asked Kristen as she patted the bed beside her with the free hand. "Are you sure, I figured you would want to be alone when feeding Paige." said Adam as he came into the room again.

"Sit down right here Adam." said Kristen as she looked at Adam. Adam sat down beside Kristen as she fed the baby. Kristen leaned closer towards Adam who was now on the bed completely. Adam looked down at his little girl as he placed a hand on her head gentley. Kristen looked up at Adam and smiled as he did back to her. Adam and Kristen then kissed for a brief moment before Kristen had to burp the baby.

"Kristen I'm sorry I wasn't around that much after you found out that you were pregnant with Paige but I promise that I will be now and forever." said Adam as he kissed Kristen on the forehead.

After about ten minutes Kristen changed Paige. Kristen was about to put Paige in her bassinet when Adam took her out of Kristen's arms and placed her in the bassinet himself. "I love you sweetheart and daddy is never going to leave you or mommy ever." said Adam quietly. Kristen looked at Adam as he placed a kiss on Paige's head.

Adam then walked over towards Kristen and gave her a kiss and told her he loved her before getting ready to go to bed himself.


	13. Double Wedding?

The next morning Trish came over with Jeff to visit Kristen, Adam and Paige.  
Kristen let Trish and Jeff in and told them that Adam and herself were going to have some coffee or tea if they want to come into the kitchen and join them for some.

Adam and Jeff were talking together in the kitchen while the two sisters went upstairs to check on Paige. Trish and Kristen talked about the guys downstairs. Trish told Kristen that her and Jeff were going to be getting married in about six months. Kristen looked at Trish with a shocked looked on her face.

Mean while downstairs Jeff and Adam were working on the crib and talking to each other. Adam told Jeff that he was going to marry Kristen really soon because he loved her and plus he had a baby with her too. Jeff told Adam that Trish and him were getting married too in six months.

Adam came up with an idea about having a double wedding. Jeff thought that would be great, it would be easier to plan a wedding together then by yourself.

Trish and Kristen were still talking about things. Kristen told Trish that Adam and her were going to get married too but didn't know when exactly. Trish mentioned about having a double wedding and Kristen was all for it.Kristen and Trish went back downstairs with Paige.

"Adam since we were talking about getting married and all and since Trish and Jeff were getting married soon in six months why don't we have a double wedding?" asked Kristen. Adam looked at Kristen then to Jeff then back to Kristen, Adam laughed.  
"What's so funny Adam?" asked Trish. "The double wedding thing." replied Adam.  
Trish and Kristen looked at Adam because they were confused now. Jeff had to laugh too because the look on Kristen and Trish's faces.

"Adam and I were talking about our wedding." said Jeff. "I told Jeff that we should have a double wedding." said Adam as he laughed again. Everyone then started to crack up laughing. "Well I guess it's all set were all going to get married at the same time." said Trish as she continued to laugh. "Small problem here." said Kristen as she held up her hand showing to it off to everyone. "What's that?" asked Jeff. "I think us girls are missing something." replied Trish. "Well lets go and get a ring for you two lovely girls." said Adam.

"Can you possibly kiss any more ass today?" asked Trish as she laughed. "Yeah I could want to see?" asked Adam as he also laughed. "No." replied Kristen as she grabbed her coat and Paige's coat and put it on Paige, then her coat. Adam grabbed the car seat and his coat, Trish and Jeff grabbed theirs and they all left.


End file.
